dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsumugi Shirogane
Tsumugi Shirogane is the mastermind of the 53rd season of Danganronpa. She is the Ultimate Cosplayer. She was killed alongside Monokuma when K1-B0 went on to destroy the set and was crushed by falling debris. She was brought back to life. She currently resides in Neo-City with a no specific role in the Heroes Coalition. Despite being told about the events by the rest of the cast after her memories got wiped, she considers them her friends, and joined Kokichi and the others in rescuing Kaede. Background Tsumugi was a normal, talentless high school student and an avid fan of a reality show series involving the infamous Killing Game known as Danganronpa, created by Team Danganronpa. She was obsessed with the series so much so that she shows no sympathy towards people who participated in the Killing Game, seeing them as a mere part of the series' enjoyment that she loves to such a great degree. According to herself, Tsumugi was a part of Team Danganronpa, though it is unknown when exactly she joined. It is also unknown when Tsumugi started to participate in what season of Danganronpa, as in the final trial of the Killing School Semester it is implied that she participated in more than two Killing Games, perhaps even in the 52nd Killing Game. If she did actually participate in Danganronpa 52, then she made it to the finale and was executed along with one other participant, Rantaro Amami, leaving two remaining survivors to escape from the Killing Game. It is not clear if Tsumugi masterminded this Killing Game due to the fact that she must have chosen "hope" to be sacrificed, but either way the form of Execution was to participate in the next season of the Killing Game, where Tsumugi eventually either took on or reprised her role as the Mastermind while Rantaro became the Ultimate Survivor, and K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot and a fellow member of Team Danganronpa, was created to serve as the connector and camera of the audience in the outside world. Due to her being the Mastermind of the Killing School Semester, she may very well be the least "altered" out of any of the other participants. However, her talent and title of Ultimate Cosplayer is very likely to still be a fabrication, though her memories seemed to be retained, unlike the others. However, it should be noted that much of what she said about herself, the other participants, and Team Danganronpa in the final trial may or may not be accurate. This is mainly due to her highly deceptive nature, and the overall theme of truth versus lies central to the plot of the game. During her high school days, Tsumugi attended Lily Rose Girl's Academy. However, it is unclear if this memory of her is a part of the fabrication made by Team Danganronpa or if it was genuine. Appearance Tsumugi is a tall young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair which starts smooth and becomes wavy the lower it goes. Her eyes are soft teal and round. She wears rimless glasses with white temples. Her uniform consists of a white blouse, a knee length pleated skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist; her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt. Personality Tsumugi is an honors type student who speaks in a docile and gentle way, but she becomes very passionate when she talks about her favorite series or cosplays, having a habit of slipping infamous quotes from various sources into the conversation. Being a self-proclaimed introvert, she also tends to ignore people while she's in her thoughts, no matter how many times they try talking to her, and appears rather distant at times.5 She tends to call herself and everything that she has done "plain," as she believes that among all of the students, she is the one who has the plainist appearance and personality. She uses the word repeatedly and sometimes appears even offended if someone else tries to argue that she isn't plain. She understands that some people might not recognize her as the Ultimate Cosplayer since her plain appearance conceals her talent. While Tsumugi is the Ultimate Cosplayer, she only enjoys making costumes, not wearing them, as she is not really fond of people looking at her.6 However, she hates using cosplayers who care more about standing out than love of the characters, so she wears her own costumes as well but with love.7 She deeply loves cosplaying as she states that cosplaying is an expression of love. She has deep respect for fictional characters and gets very offended if they are disrespected. Despite her plain and docile attitude, certain hints suggest that she may actually be quite perverted, as she is a bit stereotypical fan of anime and manga. After the time limit motive was made apparent in Chapter 1, she was saddened by not being able to hide her "special art commissions" and "that pillowcase" she bought before she dies. She also at one point, in an optional dialogue conversation, wonders if she could wipe her entire hard drive at home from within the Ultimate Academy, worrying about the pictures that were saved on it, perhaps hinting at an interest in pornography, hentai, or something similar to them. In her Love Suite fantasy scene, she appears to have an interest in incest, as she imagines her "ideal" as her older stepbrother, and sex is heavily implied (which seems to refer to the quite popular hentai trope of romance between step siblings). She seems very intent on keeping this side of her hidden, as it is very rarely brought up or acknowledged by anyone in the killing game. Tsumugi is somewhat timid, and she is usually the first person who screams whenever something scary happens. Another notable trait of hers is that she is somewhat pessimistic, as shown in Chapter 5 when she refused to fight Monokuma, thinking that it was too reckless and dangerous. Furthermore, whenever someone else has a some sort of character establishing moment, she tends to act threatened and inferior, as she closes her eyes and puts her hands up in slight defense while she squeals something about how much more interesting, stronger, cooler or pure the other person is compared to her. Regardless, she generally appears to be a kind person, as seen in the way she grieves the deaths of others and treats Gonta in patient, gentle manner. However, she also seems to be very skilled with blending in her environment. She constantly changes her mind and follows any decisions made by the majority, even if she doesn't have any actual reasons for it, and she eventually followed everyone to beat the Death Road of Despair. In any occasion, she tends to react to even the most minor things said by the others. She is able to follow the conversation with Himiko about her "magic", asking Tenko why her technique is far too aggressive for a martial art like Aikido, and most notably she tries to tell Gonta not to be a too honest person. Notably, despite her somewhat timid and plain personality, it is indicated that she actually has the ability to take control in the few situations she wishes to. Right after meeting her, Kaede describes her as "exuding pheromones" and is distracted by her "sexy" face while having a conversation with her. When she later makes a cocktail for Shuichi in her personal bar, he notices that Tsumugi is discreetly seducing him through the clinking sound of the glass and the suddenly notable lack of her jacket covering her blouse. He ends up wondering just what kind of place she worked in. During her Love Suite Event with Shuichi, she quickly seduces him, as if "wrapping her voice around his brain" and he feels he cannot resist her. After being revealed as the mastermind of the Killing School Semester in Chapter 6, she reveals herself to not be that much different from Junko Enoshima herself. She is manipulative and cruel, choosing to murder Rantaro and frame Kaede for his death all so that the killing game would not end due to the motive Monokuma presented at the time. She openly fooled her fellow "classmates" as a friend and comrade all the while secretly orchestrating the killing game and making sure that everything went according to the "setting" provided for them. After getting brought back to life, her memories were destroyed and was given an alternate lifestyle. Although she regained her memories shortly after the V3 cast were reunited, Tsumugi dedicated herself to becoming a hero alongside her classmates, to the point where she even got her Hero License after passing the Provisional License Exam. Abilities Despite her status as the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi actually doesn't have interest in cosplaying herself. Rather, she states that she enjoys recreating costumes more. She loves to create costumes because it is like making a fictional character real, in a way. She also has a sponsorship that makes her can create costumes with expensive materials. Later, thanks to the Law of Cosplay, she can not only take on the persona of fictional characters, but also imitate their abilities. Trivia * In her promotional art, Tsumugi owns a wig that is a reference to Hatsune Miku, a popular singing synthesizer. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Tsumugi the least popular Danganronpa V3 student. * Her death is similar to Junko Enoshima's, which includes Junko's signature waving (while cosplaying as Junko) and then she and Monokuma being crushed to death. This was one of her effort to impersonate the fictional Junko perfectly. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Standard Universe Category:Ultimates Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Former Villains Category:Brave Adventurers Category:Revived